One night couldn t be so bad
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: One night was all it took to get Blair in to trubel and Chuck help her out?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi, new story.

* * *

One night couldn't be so bad?_**

**I have no idea what I am doing here. I have tried everything to get her out of my mind, maybe sex with a whore would made me forget her pretty face.**

**Nate thinks I have lost it, I tell him no but the truth is that I have.**

**She was just a game. What a lyre I am. I had chosen one of the most expansive brothel in New York. I was looking for a pretty brunette to forget her. The okay looking blond gets me papers in the brunettes there have. My eyes lands on Claire, she looks so much like my pretty face angel. Blair cannot be here, she is not that type of girl.**

**I tell the blond to get me Claire. The next time that door opens it is..**

"Blair, what the hell are you doing in a brothel?" Chuck yells at Blair. Blair was standing in a very short dress and black stockings. She looks at Chuck and starts to walk away. Chuck hadn't seen Blair since that night she left him. Blair was left with nothing because of Chuck.

"I work here," Blair says in a low hiss. Chuck looks shock over Blair´s confession.

"No, Blair," Chuck says in a weak voice.

"I left you," Blair says in a shaky voice. Blair walks off but Chuck wouldn't let her.

"I still care for you," Chuck says in a begging voice.

Blair felt sad why had it all end that night? Chuck embraces her.

"Chuck let go of me," Blair tries to sound angry but her voice was shaking too much.

"Blair come back to me," Chuck sounds so desperate. Blair felt bad but also glad to see Chuck begging.

"Chuck..I.."Blair starts to say but a man interrupts her.

"Claire, don't stand there fuck this guy already," Blair looks at Andy and nods.

"Yes, Andy," Blair says in a toneless voice. Blair drags Chuck off before Andy could come with more orders.

"Is he your pimp?" Chuck asks as Blair opens the door to a very red looking bedroom.

"Yes," Blair says still in her toneless voice. This Blair was a mere shadow of Blair. Blair looks at him in a- go- on-look. Blair starts to undress herself in front of him. Blair moves over to unbutton his shirt.

"Blair, you don't have to do this," Chuck says as Blair looks at him and kisses him. His kisses were always so warm and soft.

"Chuck, I like you since I first saw you," Blair says as she drags Chuck closer to her.

_Serena was dragging Blair over to her. Blair was wearing a white skirt and a light blue blouse. _

_Serena was looking hip as always. _

_Serena and Blair were sitting on a Mat steps and eating as Chuck and Nate walks by. The two hottest guys ever Blair had a thing for Chuck. _

"_Look at them S?" Blair says in a dreamy way and Serena nods. Nate and Chuck did not have girlfriends. _

"_I think Paris is trying to get Nate to date her," Serena whispers and turn to give Nate a smile. _

_Nate and Chuck look up as Serena smiles. _

"_Hi Chuck, some girls are checking us out," Nate says in his wow voice. _

"_Nate my man of course they are," Chuck says in a matter of fact tone. _

_Nate and Chuck walks up to them. _

"_Hi lovely ladies," Chuck says in a husky tone. Nate sits down beside Serena and whispers something that made her laugh. Blair looks at them and back at Chuck. Chuck´s eyes are all over her. Blair blushes over Chuck´s luring eyes. _

"_My, my, is it proper Waldorf?" Chuck says in a whisper. _

_Blair looks at him and says" You think you are so cool don't you?" Nate slaps Chuck on the shoulder saying" Man that burns." _

_Chuck drags Blair close to him and says "I know I am." God Chuck Bass was annoying but still pretty hot. _

"_Ladies what about coming to my party to night?" Chuck says as he and Nate starts to get up. _

"_We love to," Serena says in a hasty tone. _

_When Chuck and Nate has left Serena and Blair squeals so loud "Oh my God, Chuck Bass invited us to his party." This party this was a big thing, first Chuck Bass and Nate Archibald were the most popular guys ever and second only popular people where invited. _

"_Serena hurry up we are going to be late," Blair was trying to get Serena to get her ass in gear. _

"_I know," Serena says with hair pins in her mouth. _

"_Here let me help you," Blair says as she took Serena´s hair pins and fix Serena´s hair. _

_The party was in full swing. People were dancing on the tables and slut girls were kissing hunky guys. _

"_Wow that a party," Serena says as she took at glass of Long-ice-tea. _

_Blair felt out of place, she had never been to a drunk party before. _

"_Let´s look for Nate and Chuck," Serena suggests. Blair just nods and takes the Coke._

_Nate and Chuck were surrounded by hot girls. Blair felt her cheeks blush as she looks at Chuck. Why was she so damn attractive to him? _

"_Hi Nate, I think are lovely Ladies as turn up," Chuck says as he make room for Serena and Blair. _

_The girls' looks disappointed as they move out. _

"_I like this party," Serena says, she was always so bold Blair envied her for her boldness and carefree nature. _

_Chuck´s eyes linger on Blair´s pretty body. She always seems so down and quite, nothing like Serena. _

"_So Blair, do you like my party?" Chuck says trying to get Blair to talk. Blair looks at him and thinks __what shall I say? _

"_I have never been to a party like this but yes I like it," Blair smiles at him. Chuck Bass had never seen a free smile like hers before. Chuck Bass had to pay for everything he had never given anything to someone without getting something in return. _

_Nate and Serena was talking leaving Blair with Chuck. Chuck was looking lustfully at Blair. Blair would almost feel Chuck undressing her with his eyes. _

"_Bass, stop your pervy eyes," Blair barks as she looks at him. Chuck only licks his lips and whispers "Blair, I like your angry side." Blair shook her head in disbelief. The night went on and Blair ends up with Chuck. Chuck and Blair went for a dance while Serena and Nate were making out. Blair had never let herself go. Chuck made her feel sexy and attractive. Dancing with Chuck was so much fun. Chuck´s hands wraps around her tiny waist. Blair and Chuck were swaying to the music. _

_Chuck and Blair were walking to his room to sit down and talk. Blair sat on Chuck´s bed and hugs his pillows. _

"_Soft, bed Bass," Blair says in a sweet tone. Chuck lies down beside her and looks at her. She was really an angel. Chuck suddenly embraces her to him. _

"_You are much softer," Chuck says in his husky tone. Blair thought he used that line on every woman he got near to. Blair shook her head, she should not have gone with him. _

"_What a sweet line, do you used that on all your girls?" Blair says in a teasing tone. Chuck looks at her. She was no dummy and she was not going to let Chuck walk all over her. _

_Chuck had a bad reputation on girls and sex. Blair had heard her fare shares of gossip about Chuck. Chuck Bass was known to deflower young virgins. _

"_Maybe," Chuck says still in his bedroom voice. _

"_So, now that you got me all to yourself what will you do to me? Blair says in an innocent tone but still sugar sweet. _

"_I would start with a kiss," Chuck says as he kissed her. Blair knows that she was playing with fire. Blair Waldorf was tired of being a nobody, but sleeping with Chuck would make her somebody._

_Blair was being mobbed by the other kids at school. She did her homework and she was never late for class. _

_Blair looks as Chuck´s warm lips roams her body. Blair cannot hold back her moans of pleasure. _

"_Blair, you have the most sweets sound ever," Chuck whispers to her. Chuck was dragging her dress down by the shoulders. Blair looks at him and sighs. Her one and only night with Chuck, why not make it count. _

_Blair starts to unbutton his shirt, her hands were shaky as she touches his chest. Chuck had soft chest hair and very good abs. _

_Chuck lifts her dress over her head, when her curls fall down Chuck could really see her beauty. Blair had an angelic look to her. _

"_Chuck, stop staring you are making me nervous," Blair sweet voice sounded. Chuck smirks at her and starts to kiss her soft and warm breasts. Blair felt sudden heat, was she burning up? _

_Chuck moves his hand back to unhook her bra. Blair wants to cover herself up again. _

"_Don't you are perfect," Chuck says in awe. She really was perfect so natural no plastic doll. _

_Chuck was glad that she did not have fake breasts. Blair´s breasts were cream white with cherry red nipples, they were perfect size. Chuck leans in and kisses her breasts. Blair looks down on him and touches his hair. Chuck had soft hair like silk. Chuck starts to lick her soft breasts making Blair whimper. She was so touchable and sensitive. Chuck sucks on her nipple and Blair gives a soft moan. _

_Chuck like that way Blair response to his actions. Chuck sifts over to the other breast and gave it the same attention. Blair was flush and her cheeks were a pretty color of red. Blair was stroking Chuck´s soft hair and dragging him closer to her. Blair´s moans her grown with pleasure. Chuck looks at her and asks" You don't have to go through with it?" Blair looks at him and smiles another free smile. _

"_No, I want to," Blair says in a- I- made- up- my-mind-tone. Chuck kisses her lips in a very passionate way. Blair likes his taste, he tastes like scotch and peppermint. Chuck also likes Blair´s taste, her tastes was like strawberries and lemon. Chuck and Blair´s tongues were battles against each other. Chuck moves his hand down to her panties and slips them off. Blair felt sudden cold down there. Chuck was caressing her in tights with his firm hand. The other hand was stroking her neck and back. Blair moans as Chuck´s finger enters her warm cunt. She never felt so hot before. _

_Serena had told her stories about Hand Jobs, and how lousy some guys could be. Chuck was over good. His one finger strokes her must sensitive spot and he added another finger. Blair was moaning and whimpering. _

_Blair locks eyes with Chuck and see something between love and lust. Chuck was kissing her earlobes and her neck. Chuck adds another finger, Blair had three of his firm fingers in her and moaning like mad. Blair was very near to her orgasm. Chuck fingers her clit and that made Blair come. _

"_Yesss, agh," Blair moans as she comes down. Chuck looks through his bedside table for a condom. Chuck was rock hard for her. She was so sexy and virginal. Chuck lies her down softly and puts the condom on. Blair looks at his long and thick cock was he going to fit her? Chuck sees her worry and says" I will make you fit me." Chuck kisses her and rubs her clit to make sure that she was wet enough. Blair gives a cry and Chuck thrush into her. Blair grabs his bed sheets and moans. Chuck felt her hymen in the way and starts to caress her breasts softly to distract her from the pain. Blair gives a sob as Chuck broke her hymen. _

"_Shhh, Blair, you are so beautiful to me," Chuck says in a groan. She was hot, wet and tight. Chuck waits to give her time to adjust to his cock. Blair feels sudden pleasure and she moves her hips. Chuck knew she was ready for him. Chuck´s thrushes were light to begin with, but after awhile his thrushes quicken and Blair´s moans grow. Blair likes that heat of his body against her own. He was hitting her G-spot with such a force. Blair was screaming in ecstasy and Chuck was ramming himself harder into her. _

"_Chuuuck, I am…about…to…cum," Blair was panting and moaning. Chuck was groaning as his orgasm was growing. Chuck was moving so aggressive against her and Blair´s nails were digging his back. Blair need release and move her hips very hard against Chuck. Blair orgasm after Chuck fingers her clit. _

_Chuck thrush more times to come. _

"_Blair," He groans as he came. _

_After their both had come down from their orgasm, Blair felt bad. Both sweaty and out of breath they both lay still. _

_She was just another slut to him. God have stupid could she be. Chuck was caressing her hair. Chuck fell asleep and Blair left him. She was not going to be thrown out the next morning like his other sluts. _

_She rode him a letter. _

_Hi Chuck _

_Thanks for a nice evening. _

_Blair. _


	2. Chapter 2

**One night couldn't be so bad?**

**Chapter 2**

_Days went by and gossip was spread that Blair Waldorf had slept with Chuck Bass. Blair tries not to think about it too much, but at night Chuck´s handsome face hunted her dreams. He was so sweet in her dreams and sexy. _

_Pairs wouldn't let her be and Georgina was also harassing Blair. Serena told them off but she also got mock by them._

_Blair walks to get her books when she sees her locker fill with nasty words like whore, slut and tramp. Blair hate herself from ever slept with Chuck. _

_Chuck tries to smile and pretend that he had never seen her. Nate to was ignoring Serena, Serena fought back while Blair tried to forget Chuck. _

"_Oh, my, charity is on her way," Pairs laughs and her minions laugh to._

_Blair walks over to the far corner of the cafeteria. Serena was also sitting down there. _

"_What a bitch," Serena says through gritted teeth. Blair shook her head and sat down. _

_On their way out Paris and Georgina calls" Good luck sluts, you are going to need it." _

_Blair and Serena end up with paint on their clothes. Blair did not say anything. _

_After class she went to the bathroom. She thought she was alone there when a group of guys blocks her way out. _

"_Blair could you give me some piece of ass," One boy calls. _

"_Now that you are broking in," Another says. Blair felt her hair stand on end. She felt fear and anger. _

"_Let me out," Blair snaps at them. _

"_God you are feisty, I like that," One says and grabs Blair´s arm. Blair gets push to the wall. They start to group her and squishing her breasts very painfully. _

"_You little whore." Blair feels her dress being rips off and bra to. Blair was trying to fight them off her. _

"_No, let me go," Blair roars. Blair was trying to scream. She screams and a guy nocks her out._

_Blair woke on a cold floor and she is bleeding very badly. Blair felt pain down there. _

_Blair couldn't belief what had happen. She couldn't say the word. Serena found Blair and rushes her off to the hospital. _

_Blair did not want anybody to find out. After that Blair became more shadow like, she never when anywhere. She cries herself to sleep every night and she did not eat much. Serena tries to get Blair to eat and sleep but Blair was so afraid that she just snaps. Blair´s school work was going down to. She never had much self-esteem but this was too much to handle for her. Blair parents cut her off her money. Blair knew that she needs a job to get in to college. Blair meets Branice, she was a prostitute and Blair asks her a lot about work. _

_Taking job as a prostitute was no problem. She knew nobody would want her after that bathroom incident. _

_Andy was kind to her and shows her around her new working place. Blair starts to learn everything more she learns more. She became a shadow. Blair did not talk to Serena very much. She couldn't face Serena and tell her. Chuck was still on her mind when she pleasures other clients. Wonder if Chuck was thinking about her, no he was not she was a slut now. Chuck couldn't ever see her again. _

"I am sorry," Chuck whispers to her. Blair´s doe like eyes were looking at him in a sad way.

"No, don't be," Blair says she was so toneless and empty inside. Chuck felt sadness for her.

Chuck starts to kiss her but Blair turns her head away. Blair did not kiss her clients at all.

"I can't," Blair says and looks down. Chuck just holds her tight. Chuck couldn't just use her and throw her away. She meant something to him.

"Here take this," Chuck was indicating to the money in his hand. Blair looks at the money with disgust.

"Keep it," Blair says flatly. Chuck looks at her and says "I can´t do this to you."

"You think, I am tainted and disgusting," Blair roars at him and starts to move away from him. Chuck embraces her and says" No, I don't want to hurt you."

"I will get you out of here," Chuck promise and takes her hand in his. Blair looks at their hands wishes that Chuck would stay by her side. Chuck just holds her and whispers sweet words to her.

"If I knew about the incident in the bathroom I would have stop them," Chuck says as he strokes her hair. Blair was listening to his husky voice. Chuck felt happiness by just holding her. He had been an idiot to let her go. Blair needs him to be honest with her.

"Blair…will you go on a date with me please?" Chuck asks and Blair looks at him with question.

Blair hesitates a little but a last says "Yes, I will Chuck."

Chuck left promising to get her back to the real world.

Chuck went to all those bastards that rape Blair. He found out all their dirty secrets. Chuck did a lot of things in secret. Paris and Whoregina were two people that spread the gossip about Chuck and Blair so they were so going down.

Blair and Serena walks in to class as Paris and Georgina were on the way to. In the class Paris trips over something and broke her fake nails. Georgina thought she drank Coca light but she gain weight.

Blair was living shadow these days. Chuck was the only one she talks to.

"Thanks for helping me," Blair says as Chuck was holding her hand.

"I am sorry to bring you into all this," Chuck says it like he means it.

"I know you do," Blair says in a low tone.

Saturday was Chuck and Blair´s date. Blair calls Serena and asks her to help her out. Serena came and talk to her.

"Why didn't you tell me about the rape?" Serena says sound sad for Blair.

"I felt dirty and tainted," Blair says in an offhand voice.

"Are you not angry at Chuck?" Serena asks and holds Blair tight.

"No, I am not. I choose to sleep with him," Blair says and looks at her own reflection.

"So, you are going on a date with him to night?" S asks as she looks at Blair with concern.

"Yes, he is nothing but nice to me," Blair says as she was starting to dress herself.

Blair decides on the blue dress with purple flowers on. Blair did her hair into a nice brayed.

"Blair want to Chuck think she was pretty again.

Chuck came and took her with him to a nice place. Blair hadn't been taking out on a date before. She did not live a life of luxury. She and her parents lived in a suburban street with ordinary people. Chuck was from a different world and did not have to care for money or getting in to a good college. Blair and Chuck were so different but still so alike. They were both stubborn and caring in their ways.

Blair knew they would never be a couple there were to different but she could hope. Chuck knew their relationship was not to most people's liking.

"Chuck thank you for taking me out," Blair says as she was smiling at him. Blair and her free smiles only for him, he knew she smiles for most people, but when she smiles he felt like he was the only one.

"I feel you are my prince and I am Cinderella," Blair says as Chuck was dancing with her. They were dancing and Chuck´s was holding her tight.

"The prince gets Cinderella in the end," Chuck says in his cheering tone.

"Yeah in fairytales not in real life," Blair says darkly. The rape had really mess up Blair´s self-esteem.

Chuck looks at her with passion and warms something she mists. Chuck makes her want to remember how it felt to feel wanted and loved. They walk together home in the warm summer night.

"I want to sleep with you again," Blair says as she holds Chuck´s hand in hers. Blair looks away afraid that he will think she is a real whore.

"Are you sure?" Chuck says in concern as he looks at her.

Blair just kissed him as a sign. Chuck leans down and deepens the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, Sorry to take so long to update. I have been to Skanderborg Festival.

* * *

**

One night couldn't be so bad?

**Chapter 3**

Chuck takes Blair with him home. Chuck even made tea for Blair. He wants to show her that he likes her, not as a sex toy but a real person. Chuck was only stroking her and telling her how sweet she was. Chuck knew in his heart that Blair need help to get back on track. She had throw herself-steam out of the window.

"Blair," Chuck starts to say as they sat down, and drank their tea together. Chuck Bass had to make it up to her. Chuck knew all about her job and he want her to quit it, she was so much better than that.

"Blair, I will help you quit your job," Chuck says in a matter of fact tone. Blair likes that feeling that Chuck was taking care of her. She would be taking care of herself but this rape her done her really bad in.

"Chuck, I don't understand why you are helping me?" Blair says in a curious tone.

"Blair, there is something about you that makes me want to be there for you," Chuck sounds honest. Blair had forgotten how caring Chuck could be.

"I want you to make love to me," Blair says in a strong voice but still a little shaky.

"If that is what my princess wants, I will give it to her gladly," Chuck sounds husky and warm.

Chuck caries Blair to his bed in bride style. He carefully lay Blair down. She looks up at him as he looks down at her with loving eyes.

Chuck thought that he would give Blair the power tonight. Chuck sat down and looks at her. Chuck open his own shirt and Blair watches. Blair lifts her dress off. They did not touching but they felt close to each other.

"I will not hurt you," Chuck promises to her and both end up in bed. Blair lays her hand on Chuck´s chest and touches him. Chuck lets Blair set the tempo. She leans into Chuck´s chest and kisses him.

Blair takes Chuck´s hands to her breasts, she guides him. Chuck knew Blair need time to trust him. Blair moans as Chuck´s soft and firm hands were caressing her. Chuck smirks; Blair was reacting to his touch and feeling more comfortable in him. Blair lets Chuck´s kiss her neck and breasts. Blair likes Chuck´s gentle side.

"Chuuck," Blair moans as Chuck was sucking on her nipple and switching to the other nipple. Chuck was being very caring about Blair.

Blair felt sudden passion; she hadn't felt that passion since Chuck and her first slept together. Chuck undress and lets Blair see all of him. He was handsome and hot looking whit his dark chest hair and nice muscles. Blair looks at him and feels both scared and lustful. Chuck kisses her neck very softly. Chuck lies down and beckons Blair to straddle him. Blair looks down at him and knows that he wouldn't hurt her. Blair lifts herself on top of him and kisses him. Chuck lets Blair lead the lovemaking. He carefully touches Blair´s breasts and holds her hips softly. Blair takes her panties off with shaking hands. Blair was now on top of him naked. Blair felt no pressure in her at all. Chuck was giving her time to think over this night and lovemaking.

Chuck gives her the condom and Blair puts it on with her tiny hand. Chuck leans up to kiss her and tell her how sexy she is. Blair was sexy to him and very special to. Chuck moves his hand to her tights with a very gentle hand. Blair moans as Chuck´s finger was caressing her skin. Blair moans as Chuck puts his finger into her. Blair´s pussy was hot and dripping. Blair moves her hips to Chuck thrush with his finger. He quickly adds two fingers into her and Blair throws her head back in pure pleasure. Blair was letting go and just feeling. Chuck likes the way Blair´s pussy clamps down on him and how she moans and whimpers. She was his goddess for the night and longer if she let him.

"Chuck, Chuck, oh," Blair moans as Chuck fingers her more roughly and fast. Blair was holding on to his neck, as her orgasm drew near and she screams in ecstasy as she comes down. Chuck was smirking over his own power over her beautiful body. Blair´s cum was running down into his lap and making then both wet.

Blair was now on top of Chuck thrusting herself on him with her warm pussy against his erected cock. Both gave a moan with lust. Blair was a sight for herself. Her perfect breasts were moving with her every move. Blair thrushes herself down onto him, Chuck was hard and Blair was wet and tight. Chuck was kissing her arm that wrap around his neck. Blair was moving herself up and down. Chuck´s hands were helping her to move up. Chuck leans up and kisses her breasts in a hungry manner. Blair would normally be afraid but with Chuck it felt right. Chuck was giving her what she needed. He was giving her so much pleasure. Blair moans as she moves hard down on Chuck. She was showing Chuck how to move her. After more fast and hard thrush Blair came undone.

"Chuuuck, oh," Blair screams in orgasm. Chuck moves more to cum. "Blair, Blaaair," Chuck groans and he thrush hard op into her. Blair was in too much ecstasy to mind the pain.

Blair did not feel used at all Chuck had let her cum first and giving her so much pleasure.

"Blaaair, yes" Chuck growls as he cum. Blair was holding him tight she did not want to let go. She fears to let him go. Chuck just held her and stroke her cheek with his thumb and whispers" You are safe with me."

Chuck pays Andy a lot of money to get Blair out off the business. Lucky for Blair Andy says that Blair wasn't one of the most popular whores. Chuck felt anger towards Andy from indicating that Blair was ugly; to him Blair was perfect and kind.

Blair wasn't to glad to rush things, and Chuck want her to like him for him and not as a client.

Chuck had to take it easy on Blair and give her time.

The first night Blair slept beside him she shook and cried herself to sleep. Chuck just held her and whisper "I am here and, I want let anything bad happen to you."


End file.
